Ambreigns One Shots
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns one shots inspired by songs. Rated M for a reason. Currently on hiatus.
1. Creep

**I'm going to write a series of one-shots kinda inspired by songs I like. I will start with "Creep" the song that Radiohead hates with passion xD.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this idea and that you leave me a review and a fav or a follow if you like this new project**

* * *

 ** _CREEP_**

 _When you were here before_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye_

 _You're just like an angel_

 _Your skin makes me cry._

The first time Dean saw Roman was in the alley behind the restaurant of the uncles of the samoan teenager. The auburn-haired boy was lying on the floor, three big, strong guys were beating him. He had tried to defend himself but three against one... it was impossible.

The night was falling and the punches stopped. Dean heard voices, several. He watched as his assailants were beaten by three big teenagers. Dean was almost unconscious and couldn't make out the voices. He saw two of the teenagers and recognized them, the twins Jimmy and Jay were studying at his school. The defeated bullies fled the place leaving Dean bleeding in the dirty alley.

That's when he saw him. He was as handsome as an angel. Maybe he was one because for Dean he almost shone. He had this caramel skin and his face was so masculine it could be intimidating, but not for Dean. His hair was black, long and shiny, and it was a little messy because of the fight, everything about him was beautiful. The chocolate-colored eyes looked at him with sadness and his big hands brushed the hair from his face. Dean could hear his voice, it was deep and it made him feel calm. He couldn't understand what he said, he seemed to be speaking another language. Or maybe his brain was shutting down because of the punches. Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter. He felt the huge hands beneath his body now, lifting him up.

 _Maybe the angel would take him to paradise where angels like him live..._

Dean looked at the handsome young man and it was like a realization, like an epiphany. Dean could never be the same after this afternoon, he would no longer belong to himself. His body and soul were now the property of the angel who had saved him.

Dean didn't want to sleep, he didn't want to give his body and mind to sleep but after that beating was inevitable. But all he did was look at his angel and tattooed that image in his mind, he would never forget him.

Soon Dean woke up in a hospital bed. His Uncle Terry was sitting next to him. There were no traces of the angel.

"Some of your classmates from school saved you this time." The man's voice was filled with concern. "You were lucky, I don't know what to do with you. I feel that one of these days I will find you dead. You always get in trouble."

Dean chuckled. "Like father Like son. But well you are not my father, you are my uncle."

"I love you like you were my son, Dean. And this is not what I want for you." The man didn't find Dean's comment funny. "I already knew you had problems with Aj and his gang. Those guys are the worst thing in our neighborhood. Tell me the truth... Have you been selling drugs fort them?"

"No Uncle. In fact they beat me because although I had initially agreed to work for them and actually sold some of the merch to a few guys. When I saw what I was doing I felt so bad, I was helping to destroy the lives of teenagers my age... I couldn't. But they had already given me the money, the money we needed to complete the rent for this month." Dean explained. "So although I give them back the merch and the little money I got, I still owed them money they had lend me and they looked for another way to honor the debt. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you, uncle."

"This is all my fault, I work hard but we don't always get all the money we need." Terry was sad. "I have tried to do things well, by the memory of your parents and..."

"You have done everything well, uncle. I chose a bad way to help you but I already learned my lesson." Dean assured him. "I'll never get in trouble again."

 **…**

 _You float like a feather_

 _In a beautiful world_

 _I wish I was special_

 _You're so fucking special_

Several days later, when his wounds healed, Dean was able to return to school and then he knew that the angel who saved him was quite human and was the cousin of the Uso twins. He had just arrived from Hawaii, his parents had sent him to study in this city because Roman wanted to apply for a sports scholarship at the university in that state.

The name of his angel was Roman Reigns, he was 16 years old like him and he came highly recommended. He was one of the best students in his previous school, he was part of the football team. And now that he saw him in the classroom surrounded by lots of girls and boys he knew that he had become one of the popular boys of the school. How could he not be? Now watching him in the light of day, Dean realized he was even more beautiful than the vision in the alley.

The auburn-haired teenager was sitting at the end of the classroom, no one asked about his absence because no one noticed. He was no more than the loner of the school, the weirdo. Everyone knew he had a shitty background and a lot of troubles: from his snarky comments to the teachers, he beat up other students and even his clothes that were torn jeans and leather jackets. Everything about him shouted "problem child". He was reputed to be a lunatic living on the edge and was always alone. He was known for being aggressive so no one came near him.

All the students in that school knew who he was... no one knew him at all. That's why he was always alone. But that solitude and aggressiveness was nothing more than a defense mechanism. None of his shenanigans compensated for his feeling of loneliness, of belonging to nothing... to anyone. Nothing filled the emptiness of his heart that yearned for a different life. Everything around him was gloomy and dark, until the day he saw Roman Reigns, the raven-haired teenager was like a light in his darkness.

But seeing him surrounded by the other teenagers, knowing that they had already adopted Roman as part of their perfect world, a world in which he would never fit... made him feel desperate. Because Roman was his angel he had saved him, he had shown concern and interest when no one had done it before. And Dean had silently given him his heart and soul.

How could someone like Dean approach someone like Roman?

Impossible…

 **…**

 _But I'm a creep_

 _I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here_

In spite of sharing some classes, Roman just as the other kids in the class had not noticed Dean's presence. He had not recognized the soul he saved that afternoon, and which now belonged to him, though Roman didn't know. Was he so insignificant that his angel would not remember him?

One afternoon after following the same routine that Dean had since he met Roman Reigns: look at him from afar as one who looks at a star in the sky, beautiful and unreachable. He realized that Roman was alone, sitting on one of the benches after watching his cousins playing football. Dean decided to approach, perhaps if he saw him up close, Roman would recognizehim. Perhaps the soul of the raven-haired teenager would feel the same call that Dean felt on his that afternoon in the alley.

"Ro... Roman..." Dean said nervously.

Roman looked up and stared at the other teenager as if trying to recognize him.

"You're the teenager we helped three weeks ago," Roman had remembered.

"Yes. I never had the opportunity to thank you. I know that you and your cousins saved me and that you took me to the hospital. I was away for a week and when I came back I knew you were the new student." Dean couldn't believe he was talking to his angel. "My name is Dean Ambrose, we're in the same classes: history, music and math."

Roman smiled at him. Dean felt his heart beating so fast. "Why didn't you tell me? God, I feel like an idiot. You've been here all this time and I have not seen you. I'm sorry about that, Dean."

Why did his angel apologize? He had not done anything wrong.

"Don't worry, I wanted... I just..." God, Dean was too excited.

"You're so nervous..." Roman smiled at him and brought one of his hands to the other teenager's face. "It's adorable."

Dean was in awe. Roman had called him adorable. Then maybe as crazy as it sounded, maybe Dean had a chance to reach his angel.

"Roman!" Carmella, the captain of the cheerleaders team approached Roman. Obviously she had seen the interaction of the two young men and didn't even try to hide her face of disappointment. She was accompanied by Enzo the mascot of the team, and one of the most popular students and Cass, the captain of the football team and also Carmella's boyfriend. Seeing Dean all grimaced. "The coach decided to test you a chance to be part of the team! You must go now!"

Roman smiled so beautifully, he was happy to be a part of this football team too. "We'll talk later, Dean!" And Roman winked.

Roman walked away and Carmella and the two boys gave a look of real contempt to Dean.

"What are you doing talking to him? From the dreamy look you gave Roman, its pretty obvious you're crazy about him." Carmella scoffed.

"And what do you care?" Dean replied angrily.

"Everyone knows you Dean and no one wants you," Carmella continued her attack. "Whatever you feel for Roman, you must understand that people like us don't get along with people like you. Alexa, my best friend likes Roman and we will help her, so get out!"

"Roman is not like you guys!" Dean was sure about this.

 _He is an angel..._

"He is with us, so even if he's not yet like us, he will be soon," Carmella assured him.

"Roman would never look at a frivolous, empty person like Alexa". Dean said defensively. "Besides he seemed pretty interested in me!"

Carmella let out a small laugh. "Even if Roman likes men. Just look at you, he would never notice you. If he doesn't like Alexa, we will introduce him to Finn Balor, the leader of the swimming team. He's charismatic, handsome and popular, anyone is better than you. You have no way to compete against us. Get out!"

"You want to control Roman like a puppet. You want to control everything around you!" Dean was angry.

But at that moment Roman came back from practice. Roman looked so happy that for a moment Dean forgot Carmella's insults and could only think of the young Samoan's smile. It was so stupidly obvious his crush on Roman. At that moment Alexa appeared out of nowhere so does Finn Balor. Carmella and the other kids surrounded Roman and all of them started to talk to him, leaving Dean behind.

Dean felt so disheartened. Carmella was right. It was stupid to try to reach a star, it was impossible. Dean turned and walked away from his angel. On leaving the football field, Dean turned his gaze and realized that Roman was laughing with the group of teenagers and had not even realized that Dean was no longer there.

 **…**

 _I don't care if it hurts_

 _I want to have control_

 _I want a perfect body_

 _I want a perfect soul_

Dean looked at Roman from a distance. It was Friday, the incident with Carmella had happened on Monday and since then Roman had not come back to him. Roman and the group of teenagers were always together. They never lost sight of him and Dean had not been able to get close again. But it was not like Roman made any effort to get close to him. Alexa and Finn were all the time all over him and when Roman was not with one, was with the other.

Dean sighed and looked at himself in the glass of the cafeteria door. There was nothing special about him. He was even weird, he had that lunatic look as his classmates said, his hair was always messy and his clothes were the most common thing in the world. If Roman didn't look at Alexa, he would look at Finn for sure but Roman would never look at him. Dean sighed, Alexa and Finn were so beautiful, fit perfectly into the perfect world of cheerleaders and their friends. All so perfect on the outside and so rotten on the inside. They were going to destroy everything that made Roman his angel, they would make him a mere human.

Dean looked down with resignation. He definitely didn't have a chance. And it would be better to forget Roman. Besides, the raven-haired teenager had not spoken to him since that day. He heard the bell ringing, indicating to go to class, they had the math class. Dean felt that he couldn't be there to see Finn all over Roman, since they also shared that class.

The teenager of unruly hair walked to the football field. There was no one at this hour, he sat under the bleachers and sighed sadly.

"A penny for your thoughts".

Dean turned almost in disbelief and there was Roman behind him. And although Dean had intended to be strong, he couldn't help blushing and staring at him with helpless puppy eyes. After all, Roman was still his angel.

 **…**

 _I want you to notice_

 _When I'm not around_

 _You're so fucking special_

 _I wish I was special_

"Finally, I have been able to get close to you." Roman said as if he had been trying. If he did, Dean never noticed. "But my friends don't let me breathe while I'm here at school. And in the afternoons I have to stay to practice football and catch up with the team. On weekends I work in my uncles' restaurant."

Dean was astounded. Was this happening?

"You have dimples!" Roman smiled so beautifully and it was then that Dean realized that he too had been smiling all this time. "I would have liked you to try to approach me again but if the mountain won't come to Muhammad..."

Dean was still speechless. Roman wanted to get close to him despite having people like Finn Balor or Alexa Bliss all the time over him. It was amazing.

"You have to tell me something, Dean. I feel like a fool talking to myself." Roman scratched the back of his neck. "Am I bothering you? If you want me to leave you alone."

"NO!" Dean said that so fast he nearly choked as he spoke. "I... I wanted to approach you but... your friends don't like me."

Roman looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "They are my friends but they are not the owners of my life. I've been trying to find out about you, but nobody tells me anything. What's that big mystery about you?"

Dean smiled more calmly. "There is no mystery. In fact there is nothing remotely interesting about me."

"You could let me judge that," Roman said nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Dean didn't understand.

"This afternoon I have no football practice and... God, why this is so difficult? This is the first time this is difficult for me." Roman was rambling. "You want to go out with me after school. I invite you to have lunch and take a walk around, maybe go to the movies."

Dean thought maybe he was dreaming. This was incredible. His angel did not just know that he existed. Besides, he wanted to go out with him. Was it a date? A date! That was too much and although Dean knew he shouldn't, he didn't even notice when the words came out of his mouth.

"Is it a date?" He asked nervously.

Roman smiled at the sweet expression on Dean's face.

"Yes. It's a date". Roman's voice was almost seductive. "Would you like?"

"I'd love to..." Dean felt he was in a dream.

"Then we'll see in the cafeteria two blocks away after school." Roman smiled. "For our date".

Dean nodded. They spent the rest of the hour talking about Roman's life. Dean felt confident and began to ask questions. He learned that Roman had four brothers, that he was the youngest of them and that they were in fact much older than him. Everyone lived in Hawaii, but Roman had insisted in come to the states because he wanted to apply for a scholarship at the university in that city to play football as well.

"If I can adapt and I behave well, they'll let me finish my studies here," Roman said happily.

And in every anecdote Roman told, in every word out of his mouth, Dean was more and more hypnotized by his angel. Roman had cast a spell on him since that afternoon when he saved his life and Dean knew he could not escape.

 _Is this what you call love at first sight?_

And to see the smile of his angel and the sweet way he looked at him, as if there was no one else in the world than Dean. The auburn-haired teenager knew the answer to that question.

The bell rang indicating the next hour of class.

"I have to go to class," Roman said, smiling sweetly. "If I want to apply for a scholarship I can't be skipping classes. I must have a perfect record."

"Of course." Dean nodded a little sadly because Roman had to leave. But excited to know that they would have a date. "See you later".

"I'll be waiting." Roman said this genuinely excited and before he stood up, he kissed Dean on the cheek. "See you."

Dean couldn't see his own face but knew that his happiness could be seen until the moon.

 **…**

 _But I'm a creep_

 _I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here_

Dean was very excited. He was going to have a date with his angel. He still couldn't believe it, the auburn-haired teen stared once more at the bathroom mirror in the cafeteria. How he wished to be like Finn Balor, the boy was perfect, athletic, and charismatic. Dean wondered how he had not been able to woo Roman.

Because Roman is an angel. He can see the inside of people not the outside.

Dean came out of the bathroom and there was Roman. As beautiful as a fantasy. Dean still had trouble assimilating that this was real. They sat at the table and ordered burgers and fries. It was Roman's turn to ask questions.

"Can I know why those guys attacked you?" Roman asked nervously.

Dean didn't want to talk about this. He was afraid Roman would think ill of him, after all he was about to engage in such despicable activity as selling drugs. But in the end he repented and paid dearly for it. He didn't want to lie to his angel, but... he didn't want him to judge him and what if he didn't believe him? Dean didn't know what to do.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine." Roman said trying to calm the nervous boy. "We can talk about other things."

Dean nodded in relief.

"Roman!" Finn Balor was in the same cafeteria. "I was buying some hamburgers to take home and I saw you here with... him"

And the way Finn said the last word was contemptuous. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Roman pursed his lips.

"That was rude, Finn." Roman said in a serious tone.

"It's not that I want to be rude but... I just don't understand why you're with him." Finn wasn't subtle.

Roman almost rolled his eyes. "We're on a date."

Finn's jaw almost hit the floor. "A date with Dean Ambrose of all people."

"Finn, I do not want to be rude but... I wish I could enjoy my date with Dean." Roman decided to use the same attitude as Finn.

Finn raised an eyebrow and smiled nervously. Dean had never seen a more false smile.

"See you on monday then," Finn said and left them alone.

After that, the afternoon passed quietly. Dean could not believe that Roman had put Finn in his place, that he had accepted that they had a date and that he was not ashamed. The auburn-haired teenager was living a dream.

After eating they went to a fair and Roman won a teddy bear for Dean. When Roman asked the other boy what plushie would he choose. Dean pointed to the older, battered bear in the group.

"But there are bears more beautiful than this," the owner of the game said.

"And they are so beautiful that surely someone will take them. If I don't take that teddy bear out of here, no one will." Dean said.

Roman was so overwhelmed by that gesture. Dean looked at that bear as if it were the most valuable thing in the world.

"What will you call it?" Roman pointed to the bear.

"Angel." Dean smiled and then tought: _So that whenever I hug him I will remember you._

Roman smiled with such excitement, took Dean by the hand and both walked through a huge park. They talked about music, sports and various interests. Dean saw to his delight that he had many things in common with Roman.

A soft drizzle fell in the park and Roman took Dean's hand, both sought refuge inside a hollow log. Dean was somewhat soaked because he only wore a t-shirt. Roman had his football team jacket with him and put it on the young man's damp body.

"I don't want you to catch cold on our first date." Roman was so close to him that Dean could feel the heat of his body.

"You really are an angel." Dean said without thinking and realizing his words blushed a lot.

"An angel?" Roman stroked the other boy's cheek.

Dean closed his eyes and was so drunk on the sensations he was experiencing that he decided to say it all.

"That afternoon you saved me. I... I thought you were an angel."

"No one had ever called me that. Now I understand why I couldn't get you out of my mind." Roman admitted and sounded a little nervous.

"Have you thought of me?" Dean looked surprised.

"In fact, you're the only thing I've been thinking about." Roman admitted. "When I saw your eyes, the way you looked at me that afternoon I rescued you... Many people always look at me and they all do it as if they want to take something from me. Carmella, Finn, Alexa, they all look at me like that, but you ... you looked at me as if you want to give me all of yourself and that has me overwhelmed. I didn't know how to get close to you without looking like an idiot."

"But you are an angel. There's no way you're look like something different than an angel." Dean looked at Roman with such intensity.

"I can't stand it anymore. If you call me angel again I'll kiss you," Roman brought his lips to Dean's.

"Then I will not call you any other way than angel." Dean felt his cheeks burning.

The drizzle turned to a heavy rain and inside the hollow trunk, Roman kissed Dean sweetly. The auburn-haired teen couldn't believe that he, the weirdo, the loner had managed to reach an angel. Roman kissed him softly, as if afraid to break him and it was something so beautiful that Dean felt his heart was going to explode. The kiss was so sweet, so full of emotions and inexplicable feelings. Embraced under the trunk, they kissed again and again, as if both had been thirsty for each other's lips.

Late in the evening Roman left Dean at the door of his house in the most dangerous part of that neighborhood.

"I'm sorry you had to come here... I..." Dean was nervous.

"I don't care. It's even better if I know your house. I'll be visiting you often." Roman smiled sweetly.

Dean wanted to ask what they were. What all this meant, but he was afraid to scare Roman away and end the beautiful fantasy. Roman cocked his head and again kissed the young man, Dean moaned at the kiss and didn't realize that the door opened.

Someone cleared his throat. They separated.

"Uncle Terry..." Dean was nervous.

It was obvious that Dean's uncle was waiting for an explanation.

"Good evening, I am Roman Reigns I am..." Roman was nervous. "I am your nephew's boyfriend."

And hearing that, Dean thought he would die right there.

Terry smiled. "Well Dean turned 16 years a couple of months ago, it's okay to have a boyfriend and if you came here to show your face it should be something serious."

Roman smiled relieved. "It is…"

Dean didn't even try to hide his joy.

"Tomorrow I want to come visit Dean." Roman said more calmly.

"Of course. You look like a good boy. "Terry smiled. "Now you must go, it's night and this boy must go to sleep."

Roman smiled and not before giving a sweet kiss to Dean, he left the place.

 **…**

 _She's running out again_

 _She's running out_

 _She run run run run_

 _Run_

The weekend was like a dream come true. Dean and Roman were together the whole time. Roman had asked for two days free to be with Dean and both of them could explore their feelings. So Sunday came and they were both in Dean's room, the auburn-haired young straddling Roman's hips. They kissed passionately.

"This is happening so fast, Dean." Roman moaned amid the kisses. "Can't get enough of you".

"The same thing happens to me, my angel. This is so powerful so... I can't explain it."

They both broke the kiss, but their faces were still close together, feeling the other's breathing.

"It's as if we've been predestined. As if I had found my soulmate." Roman said something nervous. "That's why I saved you, your soul called mine, and in spite of the horrible circumstance in which we met, I knew it."

"I feel the same, you're my angel and I just want to worship you." Dean said this and took a long breath. "It's what they call love at first sight, right? I thought tha was a lie people used to sell romantic novels, but it turned tio be real. This kind of love exists."

Roman ran his fingers over Dean's lips and sighed. "That's it. Love at first sight. I feel that we are connected so deeply that none of this was a coincidence. It's love, right?"

Dean nodded. "It's love."

And then the younger boy pulled away a little and took off his shirt.

Roman's pupils were very dilated, seeing the naked torso of his boyfriend. "You are so handsome".

I'm not. I'm just a creep, a weirdo and you... you're an angel.

Roman took off his shirt. Dean saw the tattoo on Roman's shoulder. "It's beautiful."

"I must complete it by the time I turn 18." Roman said. "It's family tradition."

"You will be even more beautiful then."

They both kissed again and that afternoon, in his old bed. The teenager gave himself to Roman.

None of them had done this before. For both it was their first time and although they were inexperienced, they were so synchronized that they could do it. Roman was inside his boyfriend and Dean moaned softly in pure pleasure.

"You see... you're an angel," Dean said through moans. "You're taking me to heaven."

Roman ran his hands through the soft skin of his boyfriend, almost in adoration. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dean replied.

Roman thrusted softly, claiming his boyfriend's body and between soft declarations of love, that afternoon they united their bodies and souls.

On Monday Roman and Dean came to school together. That day in the afternoon Roman had an important game, he had to be there to demonstrate his abilities and to continue having an unblemished record in that school. Dean was confident that Roman would impress everyone, he was so good. Besides, if Roman behaved well, his parents would let him study in that city and they could stay together.

Dean was nervous to appear taking Roman's hand in front of the whole school but the young Samoan was giving him support. Near the entrance of the school were the Jimmy and Jey accompanied by Finn Balor, Carmella and Cass and to everyone's surprise, also the police. As they approached they realized that the officers had detained Aj, Karl and Luke, the guys who had beaten Dean.

"Dean was the one who sold me the drug," a teenager who was neighbor of Dean pointed out.

"We were behind this net of drug dealers network and we captured all those involved. You're under arrest, boy". One of the cops grabbed Dean by the arm.

"So that's why they beat you." Roman was pale.

"No Roman! I can explain this. I swear I can explain this." Dean wanted to cry, he wanted to disappear.

"That's why we don't want Dean, Roman," Finn said with false sadness. "But it's good that you've heard the truth before you get involved with someone like him."

"Roman please, you must believe me." Dean begged.

"I believe you Dean." Roman nodded.

Dean was so relieved. "You're really an angel."

"I'm your angel, Dean. I'll get you out of this mess." Roman assured Dean.

Finn couldn't believe it. He pursed his lips and saw the police take Dean away and Roman trying to take a taxi to follow them.

In the afternoon everything cleared up. Dean confessed the truth, he indeed tried to sell the drug but regretted it. In fact another of the boys who wanted to buy the drug and that Dean refused to sell, confirmed the version and Dean was released with a fine that Terry had to pay.

Roman was waiting outside the precinct.

"My angel!"

Dean ran into his boyfriend's arms and Roman welcomed him. They both hugged each other tightly and kissed each other. Terry smiled.

"I hope you don't get yourself into trouble again. Do it for us." Roman said softly.

Dean nodded. "I love you so much. I promise never again..."

"Roman!" The boy's uncles were livid.

"You missed school day. You missed the game too!" Roman's aunt said angrily.

Roman had not even thought about that when he went after Dean. The auburn-haired young man put his hands to his face in despair.

"All for being with this boy who is a delinquent!" Roman's uncle shouted angrily. "Your friends told us the kind of guy Dean Ambrose is. You are throwing your life away and we won't be responsible for that."

Roman was pale. "What are you talking about?"

"You're 16, you're underage yet. It's several months before you turn seventeen and we don't want to see how you destroy your life. We talked to your parents and you're going back to Hawaii!" Roman's uncle said very angry.

And in spite of Roman's insistence and his pleas, his uncles took them from there. Dean had to see how the adults separated them, without allowing him to explain anything.

The next day Dean was in school but there were no traces of Roman. Jimmy and Jay refused to give him news of their cousin, much less to hear an explanation. Finn and Carmella had been responsible for spreading rumors and now Dean was known as a drug dealer. His reputation was more on the ground.

At lunchtime, Finn walked over to Dean. "His parents will take him in two days. They're not going to let him ruin his life with someone like you."

"But he loves me!" Dean was shouting, catching the attention of several students. "You always have to ruin everything good in my life. Why?"

"Because someone like you doesn't belong to our world and you managed to get in my way. Now you know, life is like that, no matter how hard you try, you'll always be the weirdo, the loner and you'll never be part of anything. You were ambitious to put your eyes on someone who isn't for you and you lost Dean. And thanks to you he lost too. Now both know that there is no way to mix water and oil."

Dean got to his feet and smashed his fist into Finn's face. Then he lunged at him. Shortly afterwards, the teachers separated them and now, to make matters worse, Dean had been expelled from school.

He was in his room, after his expulsion his uncle had punished him. He couldn't communicate with Roman and the love of his life would return to Hawaii in two days.

"Everything went so bad... Finn was right. Roman was an angel and it was silly to believe that I could reach him. However I will never forget those moments when I could have him. I will never forget that he saved me, that he taught me to love."

 **...**

 _Whatever makes you happy_

 _Whatever you want_

 _You're so fucking special_

 _I wish I was special_

Dean was desperate, in the morning Roman would be taken to Hawaii. They had not been able to communicate and now that Dean had been expelled, the auburn-haired boy had no doubt that Roman's cousins would have already told their parents and Roman's parents that Dean had assaulted Finn by worsening his bad reputation. Dean could not take it anymore and ran away in the middle of the night when his uncle was asleep.

Arriving at Roman's house was difficult. He lived in the rich part of the city. Anyway Dean was able to arrive at dawn and Roman had already told him where his room was. Dean climbed a tree and jumped toward the window, it was risky and if he failed, he could have broken some bone but he didn't care. He only hoped he had not gotten the wrong window when he started knocking it.

Roman was not asleep, he was actually looking at his phone, seeing pictures of him and Dean. The auburn-haired young man had no phones and certainly didn't use technology, had no social networks and had no way of communicating. When he heard the knocks on the window, Roman turned on the lamp and saw Dean. He immediately opened the window and helped his boyfriend in.

They both hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much, Dean. I know they expelled you and I'm sure Finn provoked you."

Dean smiled in spite of the awful situation. Roman never distrusted him, never believed the things that others told him.

"You are my angel you will always be my angel." Dean buried his face in the older boy's chest. "They will take you so far from me, so far away that there is no way I can go for you."

"We should escape," Roman said desperately. "I have some savings and I don't know, Dean. I don't know what to do."

At that moment Dean realized the situation that was unfolding around them. He realized that no matter how much he loved him, this was not going to end well, especially for Roman. Their love was beautiful and pure but... it was not suitable for Roman and he was his angel, he could not afford to ruin his life for someone like him. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love. Even if that means losing them.

"We're 16 years old, we wouldn't get very far and it would be even worse." Dean said trying to hold back the tears. "You have a beautiful future, you have everything to be happy and succesful. You are so beautiful and intelligent and you have a good heart. You're so special, so fucking special and I wish I was special. I'd like to be someone who fits your perfect world and we could be together, but I'm not. You even want to run away and that would only ruin your life even more."

"But I don't want to lose you and all that of different worlds is pure crap. Dean, that's not true, don't tell me you believe those things." Roman said desperately.

"I wish I didn't believe it, but in our case these things are true," Dean admitted sadly. "Since you've been with me everything has gone so badly. You came here in search of your dream and now you cannot do it because you fell in love with me."

"Then you're going to give up just like that." Roman pulled away from Dean with tears in his eyes.

"I don't want to ruin your life. You and I don't belong to the same world. Just look how hard we tried!"

"I thought you loved me, I thought we were soul mates. I don't even understand what you're doing here. I thought you were coming to fight for us and you came to... to break my heart."

"I came to fight for us, but I have realized that I can't ruin your future. I can't keep on taking opportunities from you because I want to hold you by my side. You can't see that if I do this it's because I love you!" Dean was crying and screaming. "Many times love is a selfish feeling, but I can't feel something like that for you. I can't tie you by my side and see how you keep losing things. And anyway it would be useless because they will separate us."

Roman's uncles heard the screams and started knocking on the door. Roman was crying and Dean was crying too.

"You're so fucking special. I wish I was special," Dean murmured.

Roman approached the other teen and they both kissed, it was a kiss full of pain and sadness and yet it was beautiful in its own way.

"I love you Roman, I really love you. You are my angel and I will never stop loving you. But I hope you stop loving me and you can get on with your life and be happy." Dean said coming out the window.

"And what about you? Don't you want to be happy?" Roman watched as the love of his life was walking away from his... life.

"I was happy when I met you. When you saved me. I was happy knowing that you love me. I was happy when I gave myself to you and I am happy now that I know I won't ruin your life." Dean smiled with sadness. "If we are soul mates we will meet again. When nothing can stops us from being together."

Dean went out the window leaving Roman with his broken heart, as broken as his own. But in spite of everything Roman understood the magnitude of the sacrifice Dean was doing.

 **...**

 _But I'm a creep_

 _I'm a weirdo_

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here_

 _I don't belong here_

A month had passed and Dean had no news of Roman. He didn't dare ask Jimmy or Jay. They would not tell him anything anyway. They were angry with Dean, blaming him for his cousin having to go back to Hawaii. Finn had found a new love interest, a sweet boy named Sami that Dean looked almost pityingly. It was obvious he was a good boy and Finn was going to hurt him. But there was nothing he could do.

Dean was on one of the computers at the school. He had figured out how to create a Facebook and in fact had succeeded. Once he got it, he looked for Roman. It was not difficult to find him because his name was not common. He saw the profile pic and it was a picture of both of them. Dean wanted to cry.

So, Roman was waiting for them to communicate, he was waiting for him. Dean closed his eyes. Roman was his angel and he certainly loved him and wanted to be with him even if he was at a distance. Dean was about to send him a friend request, it was the way to stay in touch.

"I'm still a weirdo and he's an angel. What the hell I'm doing here..." Dean sighed. "Roman has a great future and I... I sometimes don't even have the way to help my uncle to pay the rent. The only thing that would cause him would be worries. I must be strong and let him be happy, in the world to which he belongs with people equal to him. I almost ruined his life once and I wouldn't do it."

In the end, Dean didn't send the friend request and actually the teenager deleted his newly created Facebook account. He returned to his house where his uncle had prepared his favorite food. Terry was trying to make his life more bearable, now that he knew that Roman had returned to Hawaii. Dean was grateful for that.

The teenager lay on his bed and hugged the teddy bear tightly. The bear he called angel, the only memory of his other angel.

"If we are soul mates we will meet again. When nothing stops us from being together." Dean kissed the stuffed animal. "When I am no longer a weirdo and I can belong to your world."

* * *

 **I am sorry…**

 **If you like this idea and want more one shots leave a review and of course fav and follow. I think the next story is going to be inspired by "Promises" by Megadeth (I know I already have a fanfic with that name lol but that fic is not based on the song) Thanks for your support and leave me a review with your opinions.**


	2. Nothing Else Matters

Some people asked me for another chapter of the previous one shot " **Creep** ". And because of that I wrote a second part with the outcome of the previous story.

The song I chose this time is " **Nothing Else Matters** " by **Metallica** and I hope you like it. Remember that English is not my former language, I apologize in advance.

* * *

 **Nothing Else Matters**

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Six years, six long years had passed since that night when Dean had said goodbye to his angel, the love of his life: Roman and since that moment Dean had never seen his face, hear his laugh, kiss his lips and be loved by his angel again. Dean still had the old teddy bear that Roman won for him at the town fair.

Dean hugged the bear tightly. "No matter how far you are, it doesn't matter if we never see each other again. I feel you close to me, you are here with me and you will never leave me. Your memory is all I have to hold on to, and the certainty that I didn't take away the beautiful and bright future that awaited for you."

Dean kept the bear in his luggage and got ready to go to the ring.

After finishing school, Dean didn't go to college, his uncle didn't have the resources to send him. But to be honest, Dean didn't want to go either. He didn't see his future surrounded by cocky students, repeating the same misery that his life in high school was.

His uncle had been a wrestler, but he quit when Dean's parents died and he had to take care of the boy. One day doing the cleaning he found an old flyer from one of his uncle's fights. _Terry Funk vs. Bret Hart_. That was Dean's epiphany and there he knew how his future would be.

Now Dean was in the ring of a famous independent wrestling promotion where he was the main star and was known by the name of Jon Moxley. Although Terry had opposed his nephew to follow that path. Actually dissuading Dean from doing something he wanted was mission impossible. So there he was, on the side of the ring supporting his nephew even if he didn't agree with what he was doing.

Dean had a dog collar tied to his throat and a long chain hung from the collar that was tied to the wrestler he had just defeated, who was lying on the ring floor. Dean's face was bathed in blood.

"Mox! Mox! Mox!" The audience was screaming.

Dean smirked. He licked his lips and saw how people chanted his name, it was a great feeling and it made him feel alive. Dean left the ring.

"Thanks to your performance and the social networks, the promotion is very popular. We have contracts everywhere, they recognize us all over the USA." Seth Rollins, who was in charge of public relations for the promotion said happily. "Well we have a tour in Hawaii! Can you believe it? We're going to Hawaii and they're going to pay us and very good for it."

Seth left happy to continue giving the news to the other wrestlers. Terry approached his nephew.

"You should be happy, Dean. Hawaii is where _he is_. I still don't understand why you didn't look for him?" Terry said softly. "After your graduation we escaped from our city, it was as if you wanted to hide from him, I think surely now that Roman is an adult he should have looked for you, only to realize that you were not there and nobody knew where you had gone."

"Uncle, it's been six years. If that happened, Roman surely forgot about me and there's someone else in his life now. His family disapproved of me when I was a problem boy. Imagine if they saw me now." Dean looked at himself in the dressing room mirror. His face bathed in blood and his body full of bruises and cuts. "He wanted to ruin his life for loving me. I didn't allow it back then and I wouldn't allow it now either."

"When two people love each other the way you loved... the way you still love, no matter the distance or how much time had passed, you will meet again and those differences, everything that separated you will be trifles... If you love each other, nothing else matters."

Terry went to prepare things for the trip, while Dean was motionless, seeing his reflection in the mirror. Now he was a famous wrestler, he was the guy that all men wanted to be like, the one that the girls wanted to seduce. He was successful in his own way, doing something he loved with his soul.

"But no matter how much I love what I do, nothing equals the love I still feel for him. When I think of him, nothing else matters."

 **…**

 _Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Dean looked at the beautiful night landscape of Hawaii, in many things this place reminded him of Roman: warm, beautiful, imposing. "Six years have passed and I still think of him. I can't forget him."

"Well, I don't know who this person is that you can't forget him." Sami Callihan, one of his co-workers in the wrestling promotion smiled at him. Apparently Dean had thought out loud. "But I think I can help you with that. You and I have a date after the show at the hotel bar."

Dean smiled. He liked Sami a lot and they fucked around when they were drunk or horny. But Dean always made it clear: no strings attached and Sami didn't seem uncomfortable with that arrangement. Although sometimes the man seemed to want something more, something that Dean could not give him.

"It's okay, but only if you win your match. I don't like losers." Dean smirked.

"Me neither Mox, so you win too." Sami slapped Dean in the butt and went to the ring as it was his match.

Shortly after Sami was cleaning his wounds, he had won his fight. Dean smiled at his friend and went into the ring. The main event was Jon Moxley vs. Brain Damage. The ring had a series of items that could be used in the fight: drills, barbed wires and a huge mirror. That's why people loved this promotion, they were all crazy.

Half an hour after the ring was a mess, both wrestlers were bleeding as they punched each other. The mirror was broken inside the ring and now Brain Damage had a small drill in his hands, the wrestler grabbed Dean's hair, was going to cut his skin with the heavy object and it was then that Dean focused his gaze on the audience.

And there he was. Roman Reigns himself. They both looked intently and Dean saw Roman screaming scared, pointing to the ring but Dean couldn't react. It was then that he felt the pain of the drill cutting through the skin on his forehead and Dean snapped. The Ohioan armed himself with a barbed wire and began to attack his opponent who backed up to one of the corners of the ring.

The crowd was screaming. Both fighters were sweaty, beaten, bloody and very tired. Dean dropped the barbed wire and continued punching and kicking his opponent until both fighters climbed into a corner of the ring. It was time to end this, Dean superplexed Brain Damage and both fell on the broken glass.

Dean listened to the crowd chanting his name and the announcer shouting that he was still the champion. But all he could do was focus his eyes on the audience and look for Roman. He saw him pushing people around him trying to walk near the ring.

And like that time, when Dean was hit by Aj's gang, Roman came to him in a semi-conscious vision of an angel. His particular angel that came to him when he was in trouble. His angel who was able to hear the call of his heart, who would find him even though everything was dark, because he was the light at the end of the tunnel. Because Roman was the only one Dean told the secrets of his heart, the only one he really opened himself completely and the only one that really knew him. That's why they could both feel eachother.

And once again, although Dean wanted to cling to that fantasy, his body didn't resist and everything turned black around him.

When Dean woke up there was his angel. The Ohioan was on a stretcher waiting for medical attention and Roman was sitting in a chair next to him. His angel, as beautiful as the first time he saw him, but more adult, thicker and taller. Roman wore a white T-shirt and Dean could see that the tattoo on his arm was complete and that even a part of his chest was tattooed.

 _Gorgeous_

"Your uncle recognized me and let me in to see you." Roman explained and even his voice was deeper, more masculine. "I saw in the flyers that you seem to be very famous in wrestling."

Dean saw the anxiety and the fear in the chocolate eyes of his angel.

"I know it sounds absurd but... I love this." Dean tried to explain himself.

Roman passed his handkerchief over Dean's face in a gesture full of love, wiping the blood.

"I've seen wrestling before but this is..." Roman looked at him in pain. He didn't know what to say.

"This is my life now Roman and this is the way I chose to live it." Dean continued explaining. "Wrestling is what I love, although sometimes it's dangerous."

Roman looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm sorry, I know it's not my place to tell you what you should or should not do, you're right, this is your life and I... I'm not part of it anymore."

Roman's gaze said so many things. Dean could see the worry, the pain, a bit of resentment even, but he also saw the flame of the love that both felt and that neither time nor distance could destroy.

Dean wanted to tell him that it was his place to claim of argue. He had the right to ask or demand. Because in the moment Dean saw him again, he knew that he still belonged to this man. Although Roman believed Dean had abandoned him six years ago. Although both seemed to have taken different directions. Dean was his.

 _Oh Roman! This is our life and we live it the way we can, but not in the way we really want. I would like to tell you so many things, but the words don't come out. All I know is that I love you and that now that you are here with me, nothing else matters._

Dean didn't understand why he couldn't say what he felt.

"Mox!" Sami's voice distracted their attention. Sami almost pushed Roman and climbed onto the stretcher over Dean, crashing their lips. "We both won and tonight we will celebrate as we always do."

Dean realized that Roman was looking at him with wide eyes, his angel blinked a couple of times, unable to hide his astonishment and sadness.

"Calm your ass Sami. First Dean must be checked by the doctor, then you and he can fuck like rabbits." Seth said removing Sami from Dean. While the doctor approached the young wrestler.

Then Seth looked at Roman. "Wow, who are you?"

"I'm his ex... his ex-classmate... from the high school... I recognized him and wanted to say hello, but I'm on my way out." Roman's voice sounded as sad as the night they both said goodbye.

And this caused a huge pain in Dean, much worse than the physical pain.

"Ro... Roman..." Dean tried to say something.

"Keep quiet Dean." Sami scolded his friend with sweetness.

"Excuse me." Roman left the place in a hurry.

Terry saw Roman leaving and stopped him. "Did you talk to Dean?"

"Yes, I am glad to know that he is happy and successful, that _he is not alone_... I think that after six years this was what I needed to know in order to continue with my life." Roman's gaze was empty.

Terry didn't understand what had happened. But he needed to see his nephew so he let Roman go.

 **…**

 _Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

 _Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know_

The doctor stitched Dean and gave him some medications. The next show would be in two days so he could rest a little. Dean didn't explain to Sami why, he just told him they were not going to celebrate anything. There was nothing to celebrate anyways. Dean just locked himself in the hotel room and explained what happened to his uncle.

"That's why Roman looked so sad. Dean, you have to look for him." Terry insisted.

"It would be useless, he was so sad when he saw what I do and this is what I love to do. I always knew that we were not meant to be."

"Are you crazy!" Terry kept pushing his nephew.

"Why do you insist so much?" Dean confronted his uncle.

"Because I love you as if you were my son and I saw you throwing your happiness six years ago. I saw how miserable that made you and I don't want you to do it again." Terry was honest in this. "I know you love wrestling but this is also like a drug that keeps you sedated. You love physical pain because it distracts you from the pain your heart feels. You replace the desire to love again intensely with cheap fucks with your co-worker. And with all the success you think you have, _you're not happy_."

Dean wanted to argue, he wanted to deny his uncle's statements. But Terry knew him like the back of his hand.

With the help of his uncle, Dean searched for Roman on the internet. He found his Facebook and the first thing Dean looked for was his status, but it didn't indicate anything. Then he saw that Roman was in the University of Hawaii, studying in medical school.

"He's such an angel." Dean murmured. "He's studying how to save lives."

There were several photos tagged of his life on campus. Dean was afraid to find out that Roman had someone, but he saw nothing, not a clue. Roman smiled and was surrounded by women and men who hugged him but his angel didn't look at any of them the way he used to look at him when they fell madly in love in high school.

Dean felt a mixture of relief and sadness. It was not fair that someone as sweet as Roman was alone.

Dean saw an event that indicated a party on one of the campuses. The Ohioan wrote all the information and went to the place. He knew they would not let him in because he was not part of the students, but he risked going anyway.

When he arrived two young men of his age recognized him. "It's Mox!"

Dean almost rolled his eyes but then he reacted. "I was looking for some fun. Do you know if there's a party?"

"Here we have a huge one. Come with us, we'll make them let you in even if you're not a student." One of the guys grabbed Dean's arm.

Dean let into the place and saw young drunkards everywhere. Several of them kissing and touching shamelessly. Wild parties, he had been in many of these. But... Where did Roman fit in here? Six years is too long, Roman must be a different man. Although when he saw him, Dean felt that Roman was still his angel.

Dean got rid of the annoying guys and walked all over the place looking for Roman. When he finally found him, his jaw almost hit the ground. The young Samoan was drunk, could hardly walk and another man was holding him, while touching his body in an obscene way.

"Let me go!" He heard Roman say in a drunken voice. "I don't like you."

"Really, Reigns? And what do you like? You don't like women, you don't like men." The other man was dragging him into a room. "You're so beautiful and so arrogant. Nah, tonight you're going to leave that smug attitude and you're going to be a docile puppy. I'll tame you."

Dean pushed the drunken boys out of his way. He came to the door that was locked. The young wrestler knocked down the door to the astonishment of the drunken assistants of that party.

"Let me go! _You are not him!"_ Roman tried to defend himself even though he was very drunk.

"All night you've drunk for that _him_ and I don't even know who that guy is." The man was on top of the Samoan trying to take off Roman's pants.

"I am that _him_." Dean said grabbing the other man and smacking their foreheads together.

The other man fell to the ground screaming in pain and Dean noticed that one of his stitches opened. He didn't care.

"You're the wrestler! We went to your show today... What are you doing here?" Dean noticed that the other man seemed quite older than Roman and that he was not drunk. This man consciously was trying to force a drunk guy to have sex.

"I'm here to claim what's mine." Dean had the fire of hell in his eyes.

The man ran out and started asking for help. The other young people separated them and a young woman threatened to call the campus guards.

"Call the police if you wish, this asshole was trying to rape a drunken student. I'm sure that will look great on his student record." Dean said angrily and then looked at the man. "What I did to the guy in the ring will be caresses compared to what I'll do to you if you come near to Roman. You'd better leave this university."

The party ended between the murmurs of the young people and the man fleeing in terror. Roman walked clumsily towards Dean and he held him.

Roman smiled at him. "While I was trying to defend myself, this time I was the one who asked for an angel, and you came for me. This time you didn't abandon me."

The desperation Dean felt when he thought that man was going to hurt Roman, became a huge relief. But that didn't erase the pain he felt when he heard Roman saying he had abandoned him.

"If that guy had hurt you, I would never have forgiven myself. It's all my fault, you were drinking because of me." Dean looked at Roman in agony.

"I just had a couple of drinks, but I don't usually drink." Roman spoke erratically. "Just stay with me, promise not to leave me again."

"Never again Roman, never again." Dean whispered and Roman clung to him. "It doesn't matter what everyone else says, what they think. I only care about you, only you. If I'm with you, nothing else matters."

 **…**

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

And there they were, in Roman's dorm room. His roommate was on another campus with his girlfriend. Dean had almost carried the Samoan to the place and now they both were sitting in Roman's bed.

Dean couldn't believe it, it was as if these six years had not happened. Roman was even more handsome. His angel, his beautiful angel.

"So close no matter how far. The distance, the time, nothing could change the feelings in my heart. Now I realize that nothing else matters." Dean closed his eyes feeling the soft and clumsy caresses of his drunken angel.

"And that man, the other wrestler, he was all over you and he said-"

"I don't have anything with Sami, nothing important." Dean tried to speak while Roman clumsily tried to heal the wound on Dean's forehead. "No one could ever take your place, Roman. You are my angel and you are always going to be the only one."

Dean grabbed the other man's hands. But Roman shook his head.

"Let me heal your wound, Dean. What kind of angel would I be if I can't do something for you, huh?" Roman giggled.

Dean smiled. "You are my drunken angel."

Roman was losing his balance and Dean laid him on the bed. Roman smiled at Dean sweetly.

"When I wake up you'll be here, right? You won't leave me again, will ya?" Was Roman's sweet plea.

Dean felt his heart tightening. The wrestler lay next to Roman and hugged him tightly. "Never again, Roman. It doesn't matter anything or anyone. They can all yell and protest if they wish, I will never let them take my angel away from me. This time everything will be fine because we are together."

"And nothing else matters." Roman yawned.

Dean smiled softly. "Only you and me and this time it doesn't matter if the entire world is against us. I won't leave you again. I'm going to fight for you, Roman... for us."

 **…**

 _I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

The next day Roman was quite sick. It was something much more serious than a normal hangover. So Dean called his uncle and they took Roman to the hospital. There they contacted his family. Soon after, Roman's parents and brothers were in the hospital corridor.

Terry realized that his nephew was nervous. "Dean, I need you to remember that Roman and you are adults now. Neither of you are the 16-year-old who let others decide their destiny six years ago. This is your life and you and Roman must decide how to live it. They can say whatever they want, it doesn't matter, it's just words."

"I promised Roman that this time I was not going to abandon him, and even though I know it'll very difficult, I'm going to keep my promise, uncle. Nothing else matters." Dean whispered.

Roman's mother looked Dean from head to toe. The wrestler had several bruises and cuts on his body, his forehead stitched and by the way Roman's brothers muttered, it was obvious that they didn't like him.

"The last time we heard from you, Roman was ruining his future. Now my son is in a hospital and coincidentally, here you are again." Roman's mom said coldly.

"I'm innocent!" Dean defended himself.

"I don't believe you. Roman doesn't even drink." Roman's father was a huge and frightening man. But Dean showed no fear before him. "And the night you return to his life, he ends up hospitalized for alcohol intoxication."

"Jimmy and Jay said that this young man was a juvenile delinquent and that he was arrested for selling drugs. He was also expelled for hitting another student." One of Roman's sisters looked at Dean's injuries. "Besides, how is he so beaten?"

"I'm a wrestler, that's what I do. This is part of my job." Dean explained.

"You are a violent man then." Roman's other sister huffed.

"He's Jon Moxley. His wrestling promotion is touring in Hawaii." Roman's brother tapped his phone several times and showed his family what Dean did for a job.

To say that Roman's parents were horrified was understatement.

"You will not go back to Roman's life." Roman's mother was firm in this. "It seems that you enjoy what you do and nothing guarantees that you won't hurt Roman. I'll call the police to get you out of here."

"In fact we already called the police." One of the doctors approached all of them. "Roman was drugged, someone put something in his drink to make him lose consciousness. It is a drug that rapists normally use. Apparently Roman didn't ingest the complete dosage."

"You did this to him!" Roman's brother was another huge and very thick man.

He grabbed Dean by the shoulders in a violent way and it was then that the police arrived and with them the roommate of Roman and his girlfriend.

"Let him go, Rosey!" The young man approached them both. "He is not the culprit. In fact he saved Roman."

Rosey released Dean but continued to look at him suspiciously.

"Because you exposed Tony last night, several other affected students started talking. They went to the police and with Roman's testimony and medical evidence plus the testimony of those who were at the party last night, the police will put Tony in jail. He was arrested some moments ago." The man explained. "My name is Mike and she is my girlfriend Maria. You must be the famous Dean."

Roman's family was astounded. They knew Antonio Cesaro, he was a senior student about to graduate from medical school, and his family was much respected. In fact, that was the kind of man that they wanted Roman to befriend.

"I am, Dean..." The young wrestler was relieved to know that he could save Roman from being the new victim of this pervert. "How do you know about me?"

Maria smiled sweetly at him. "You're all Roman has talked about since he had to go back to school here in Hawaii. He has been waiting for you all this time."

Dean felt his heart melting when he heard this words. After this he'll be damned if he let Roman's parents to separate them again.

Roman's father intervened. "We didn't know about this."

"Do you guys even listen to Roman?" Mike looked accusingly at his friend's parents. "You didn't listen to him six years ago when he begged you to let him return to the continent. When he begged you to listen to his version of the events, the story of him and Dean. You have never heard him. How do you expect him to trust you? None of you knows Roman."

A tear rolled down Dean's face. "But I know him like the back of my hand. He is my angel and he's everything I have thought about all this time. I came back for him and I will not be a coward, this time I will not allow anything or anyone to separate us."

"I hope so because Roman still loves you." Maria nodded.

"I love him with my life." Dean nodded as well.

The police took the testimonies and Roman's friends could see him, they left the hospital at dusk. Dean was able to explain how he came to the party and that he found this man all over Roman and how he had to knock down the bedroom door to get him out of there. Roman's family was petrified, if Dean had not been there Tony would have raped Roman.

They were all in the hospital room, Roman looked at Dean with so much love. "You are here."

Dean ran to hug his angel and there they were, soulmates, twin flames together again. It was obvious that in their own way they were for each other and anyone with two eyes could see it.

"I think we should leave them alone," Terry proposed. "I also want to talk to you."

They all nodded and left Roman and Dean alone.

"You saved me." Roman said stroking Dean's face with love. "Now you are my angel, too."

"I'm going to leave everything Roman. I'm going to settle here. I'll get another job, something that doesn't include blood or anything that might make you worry. I love you and I will never leave you again." Dean was pouring out his heart here.

"I don't want you to stop doing what you love, even if I can't understand it. We'll talk about that later and we'll come to an agreement." Roman brought his lips to Dean's. "Now I just want us to be together, I want to enjoy our reunion. I want to kiss your lips, and when I am discharged I want to make love to you. I want to worship you like I've been doing for six years. Nothing is going to separate us."

Dean nodded feeling that his cheeks burning and his eyes stinging. Roman smiled sweetly and both sealed that moment with a warm soft kiss. Feeling the wet, soft lips of his angel was all Dean needed to know that this was all he wanted. That Roman was his future and his destiny... and nothing else matters.

 **…**

 _Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

"Seems like you know your nephew very well." Roman's dad told Terry. They were outside the room.

"That's right." Terry nodded. "Dean is my nephew but I love him like the son I never had. And this is what you do when you have a son, listen to him, know him well. Be the person he looks for when he has problems, when he feels sad. Be the person he would look to share his joys. I always knew that Roman is the love of Dean's life and that's why I insisted on their reunion. Roman is the only one who can make Dean happy and I want to see him happy."

Roman's ´parents looked at each other. Terry's words were like slaps on their faces. They had been doing everything so wrong with their youngest son.

"But you support your nephew to continue in this kind of profession." Roman's mom insisted.

"They are young and they must find their way. I don't approve of the kind of wrestling that Dean chose, but I'm not going to become his enemy because of it. I am here with him, if something bad happens he knows that I will be here helping him. I know we don't have the name or the money other people have, but we have something more meaningful than that, We have each other, we have someone to trust and maybe sometimes things are not perfect but they are honest. As the oldest, our mission is to love and guide these guys and be there for them if they are wrong. Our mission is not to judge them or be their enemies. At the end of the day Roman's career and success will not bring him close to you all, he will not trust you and he will definitely not love you."

All of them wanted to refute Terry's arguments, some opened their mouths but were not able to present a coherent argument.

"You can't change the past, but you can change the future. Open your minds for a different view and with that perhaps you can gain the trust of your youngest son." Terry finished his statement and sat down to wait for Dean in the hallway outside the hospital room.

Roman's relatives sat in deep silence. None of them interrupted the meeting of the young lovers. Terry doubted that they would accept Dean but at least for now, they would leave them alone.

 **…**

 _Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know_

Roman was released the next day. He and Dean spent the whole day together, talking about everything they had experienced during those six years, their joys and sorrows. Their dreams and hopes. What they loved and hated. Their most intimate secrets, their fears, even the things they were ashamed to admit. All in the open. They were so connected that they could live the experiences of the other through their words. Soulmate things.

"If you love wrestling don't leave it. I'll be worried about you, because this is... it's very wild. But I can't cut your wings." Roman stroked Dean's face. Both were in the hotel room bed looking at the stars and the sea in the background from the large window.

Dean had asked this day to decide his future and given the fact that the owners of the wrestling promotion didn't want to lose him, they accepted Dean's petition and restructured the show. That night, Dean was not on the card.

"I think I can try my luck in other promotions, something less bloody." Dean stroked his angel's face. "I don't want you to suffer for my cause. I want everything to be happiness from now on."

Roman smiled sweetly. "If I have you by my side, I'm already happy."

"If I choose to continue in wrestling, I will have to travel a lot. We wouldn't see often and I want to make up to you for all the lost time." Dean admitted. "I think I'll take a break from this profession. I have money saved from what I earned in the promotion. I can arrange shows locally, my uncle has become very good as a manager. And I'll look for a job that allows me to be here at least the rest of the year."

Roman smiled. "I will only accept this if you promise to return to the ring. This is your dream and your destiny and I would never be able to take that away from you. Once, you made a huge sacrifice for my future and I am willing to do the same."

"But we will separate and I don't want that." Dean looked at his angel intensely.

"We will not separate, we will only be away while you are on tour. I waited for you for six years, Dean. I would wait for you the whole life if necessary. When you come back, in every opportunity you have to come back to me, I will be here waiting for you. But for now, I also want us to be together and recover a little of the lost time, then I will help your uncle to find a new promotion in which you can wrestle."

Dean smiled. This was the reason why he loved this man. He was an angel, willing to be by his side and support him in whatever he does. Willing to wait for him as long as necessary and loving him with the same intensity as the first time.

"When you graduate and become a doctor, I will be a famous millionaire wrestler and you will be my private doctor." Dean smiled at Roman.

"I will be your guardian angel. I'll take care of you always." Roman nodded. "My family will not be an obstacle at least not for now. But I know them, they have only calmed down momentarily. I know that they will give trouble again, and even though they are my blood, I need you to know that regardless of whether they or even if the whole world is against us, I will never get away from you."

Dean sighed, how he loved his angel. "I don't care for what they say. I don't care for games they play. I don't care for what they do. Nothing will make us separate again. We have the future ahead and we will live it together."

"Forever." Roman was now over his boyfriend.

"Make love to me, Roman. Claim what never stopped being yours." Dean smiled sweetly.

 **…**

 _So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters_

Dean put one of his hands on Roman's chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart, while he was full of the man he loved. It was such a pure and honest feeling that he couldn't describe it. To feel until the last corner of his body as his soul was attached to his angel's, as their sweaty bodies told the story of a love that neither time nor distance could destroy...

... _It was wonderful._

One of Roman's hands stroking his unruly hair, it was soft like everything that had happened in this room. Roman was leaning over Dean, a curtain of black satin spilling over his face, the beautiful dilated chocolate eyes looking at him with adoration. No one could ever make him feel such sensations.

Roman was like the sea, able to make him feel calm just by seeing his beauty. Able to stir his world like the waves that fluttered in the blue of the ocean. Roman was his beginning and his end and Dean loved him with the same intensity as six years ago. The young Samoan still made his belly fill with wild butterflies and his heart beat desperately.

"Sometimes I fear that all this is a dream, and at any moment I will wake up and be completely alone again." Dean admitted, moaning as he felt the manhood of his boyfriend touch that point that drove him crazy.

"You were never alone, Dean. We were always close even though we were far away. We never stop loving each other and we will never stop doing it. Your presence was always in my heart, we were never alone." Roman panted by increasing the rhythm of his hips.

"You're right, my angel, it took us many years, but we got it, because soulmates cannot be separated, all the waiting and the longing have taken us here, it's not an option for us to separate." Dean tightened the grip of his legs on Roman's waist

Roman took Dean's hand, intertwining their fingers and kissed the lips of the younger man. Dean felt that he was the teenager who had found his angel six years ago. Feeling like it was the first time, when they both learned about love and pleasure in the old bed in Dean's room. The emotions were so intense that they consumed their bodies. They kissed with passion until they needed air.

"I don't care what others say, I don't care if your whole family is against us. We have not come to this point to go back, we will never give up." Dean laughed feeling like he was about to climax.

"I hope you already know what you mean to me. I hope you understand how important you are, that you are the only constant in my life." Roman said smiling. "My heart is yours and will be forever."

They intertwined their fingers and Roman increased the pace of his thrusts. Dean moaned nonstop and both reached the climax together, calling their names, looking into each other's eyes, knowing they would be together forever.

"When I go to travel the world, I will know that you will be waiting for me here." Dean smiled, he was happy, finally he was happy.

"So close no matter how far." Roman murmured. "Distance is not a barrier for us, it will only unite us more."

"And nothing else matters." Dean clung to the love of his life, knowing that things were finally where they should be.

* * *

 **That was the second part of the previous one shot. I hope you liked it, I know that everyone expected a happy ending and I tried to write one. If you liked, leave me a review with your opinions and support me with a fav and a follow.**

 **If any of you have a request for the next one shot, pls send me a pm.**

 **Thank you very much and remember that I love you guys!**


End file.
